


don't take kissing away from me!

by arthusa



Series: wtfock drabbles [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, as ucan see i dk how to tag stuff, maybe idk im not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthusa/pseuds/arthusa
Summary: from a prompt i found on a tumblr post: "wait, no, don't take kissing away from me"
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: wtfock drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	don't take kissing away from me!

The clock was ticking as the seconds passed. Robbe checked the time again, as he had been doing every minute for the past hour. His right leg was shaking and he kept tapping his pencil on the book violently.

Tomorrow he has the last exam of the semester, and it's not that he minds studying, not at all, in fact it always helps him whenever he has too much on his mind, but the thing is: he can't focus right now. And the reason is none other than Sander, his magnificent boyfriend.

Lately they haven't had much time for themselves with all the exams to study for, but Sander's last exam was today so he decided to show up at Robbe's to keep him company. Greeted Robbe once he arrived, grabbed his drawing notebook and since then he's been drawing while laying on his boyfriend's bed.

Robbe was expecting to stop studying when he saw Sander at his door, but all he got in return was a kiss and a "You have your last exam tomorrow right? I'll keep you company while you're studying and after your done with it tomorrow we will have forever and more just to ourselves."

Sander knew how Robbe was when it came to studying, he needed to feel 100% prepared to do an exam or else he'd get there nervous and sweaty and would end up messing the whole thing up. But right now all Robe was is to spend his time with his boyfriend, he craves his touches and kisses, and mostly his presence.

"Angel, you're tapping a bit too hard with your pencil on your notebook, is everything ok?" he heard from being him. Like always, they are able to percept when the other is not on his best mood, and Robbe wasn't being too subtle about it either.

He let out a loud sigh, and turned around in his rolling chair towards the man he loved so much, "I can't study. I don't have any focus."

The artist finished some shadows on the drawing he was making, and then lifted his eyes towards Robbe, "Why? Is there something on your mind?"

Robbe wanted to scream, fuck the exams he just wants some closeness with his boyfriend, "You." he replied which got him an arch of a brow in return, "You're the one on my mind. I can't focus with you here because we've been apart so much in these two weeks and now you're here in front of me and there's nothing I can do because of a stupid exam!" he was definitely going to explode.

The most beautiful laugh he's ever heard in his entire life left Sander's mouth as he got up from Robbe's bed to walk towards him. He bent down to give Robbe's forehead and tender kiss, that lasted - as he counted very precisely - one, two, three, four, five. Lasted five seconds. Then, Sander brushed a lock of Robbe's hair that had fallen during his mini explosion and very softly said, "I'll be with you for forever and more You and me. You know that." Robbe's eyes started shining with happiness like little stars in a clean night sky, "But first, you have to study for the exam you have tomorrow," and just as Robbe was opening his mouth to complain, Sander added, "or else no more kissing today."

The gasp that followed could have been very well heard from space, which shows the feeling of betrayal Robbe felt hearing those words.

"Wait, no, don't take kissing away from me!" Robbe begged. Yes, begged, because one thing he needed to go through this study session was the knowledge that as soon as it's over, he'll get as many kisses from Sander as he wants.

"Then you know what to do." the platinum haired boy said as he went back to laying down and drawing in Robbe's bed.

With his mood a bit sour and a big level of pettiness, he went back to studying. And when he was done, 3 hours later, Sander have Robbe his kisses reward.

He reached an high score on the exam too, and to this day Robbe swears it was the good luck kisses Sander gave him back then.

**Author's Note:**

> so, english is not my native language so im sure there are a lot of mistakes in this but i still hope u have enjoyed it? idk leave a comment or something i take constructive criticism eurhfkjfk and uh my tumblr is [arthusa](http://arthusa.tumblr.com/) i make gifs too if u wanna check it out


End file.
